Pokemon: Jade
by NikNakPattyWak
Summary: After 3 years, Jade's brother returns home from his long journey outside of his home region. Not staying at his home for too long he decides to start all over. Jade, at age 17, is dying to follow his footsteps and experience the world as well. LancexOC
1. Prologue

Darkness befalls upon the quiet, peaceful city of Azalea. The citizens return to their homes and the harmless, large, pink slowpoke snoozed away in there well-known Slowpoke Well. In the midst of the darkness, however, an eerie pack of shadowy figures run about the area like a bunch of hunters.

Suited up in black to hide in the shadows, wearing white boots with matching gloves, an **_R _**in the center of their chests. They were two, holding up ropes and flashlights. Surrounding the opening of the well and making sure the coast was clear. Making sure no one will spot them they tied the rope on the railing of the well and dropped the rest inside the well. One of them nodded and whistled. Now, five more scattered carrying outdoor, fine edge knives. One by one, they held onto the rope and drop down inside the well. Two were left outside guarding the area.

The two leads: a woman and a man, looked around while calling out a voltorb to flash the area. Lighting up even the darkest places of the well, woke up the small sleeping pink creatures and wondered what business do these black suited humans wanted. All of them yawning lazily as the group of Rockets grinned evilly upon them.

"Alright let's do this and fast." the lead lady spoke as she turn to them, "One at a time, fellas."

They all snickered as one of them grab the white part of the slowpoke's tail. The pink creature sensed something uneasy and tried to pull away, "Now, now, if you stop fussing around, it won't hurt as much." the grunt chuckled.

With the lift of the blade, he aimed at the base of the tail bone, "Hold still."

_Outside, an ominous wind blew through the forest where the well was at and the trees shook in terror at the sheer cry of pain..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author time:<strong> Another old story I've been working on and decided to bring it here. I accept all reviews, opinions, criticism, etc. Yes, I am new to this site and I hear there's a bunch of rules. If I am breaking any, go ahead and let me know. I do not know my audience, so far. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story._  
><em>


	2. What Time Is It?

There it was. Even though it was over a hundred miles, through the sea, another region, pass a mountain, I can still see the grand almighty stadium. Over the years it has changed... There I see psychic, fighting, poison, and dark. It doesn't sound so frightening as the original four but then again...I am confident of taking them all! Ever since I graduated, I've been longing to go on my adventure like my brother did. I wanted to surpass Tohjo Falls. There ladies and gentlemen, was the Indigo Plateau and it's waiting for me to be its champion!

"Cyndaquil!"

My eyes flew open at the sudden weight on my stomach, "Was I talking in my sleep again?" I questioned as I looked down at the fire mouse.

"Quil! Quil!" he jumped up and down.

I yawned while my fingers rubbed the grogginess out of my eyes. I couldn't help but noticed the sun wasn't even out yet!

"Why wake me up at five in the morning?" I said through my teeth as my cyndaquil apologetically cried out.

Then I understood, "You're saying my mother is about to barge right i-"

The door slammed right open causing me jerk right out of bed and having the pillow hit me, "WAKE UP! YOU'RE BROTHER IS COMING HOME!"

My name is Jade and I was not a morning person. I stood outside half-asleep with some neighbors. My mother was inside running around to prepare for my brother's arrival and calling near relatives here and some who live outside of New Bark town. I held my cyndaquil, who was falling asleep on me, close as if he was a pillow. He's the only pokemon I own. My father found him as an egg in his travels on some volcanic mountain and he hatched right when I was born, pretty cool huh? My parents told me I named him when I was barely speaking. I named him... "Harutaru, you are starting to drool on me."

"Cynda..." he grumbled in his sleep.

I don't know much of my father. He was never around since he's a pokemon trainer. He left when I was around four and he taught my brother most of the things he's learned on his journey. All the gyms, the towns, forests, mountains, everything and anything in Kanto. My brother, Jared, is three years older than me and he got inspired to be just like father. Jared, then, took on his own journey at twelve with his best friend Nathan. They both made a bet and swam across the sea to Kanto and started off the Viridian Forest after Nathan got his starting pokemon at Pallet Town. Jared didn't need one since he had a pokemon of his own. Another gift from my father, Jared received a young elekid.

Nathan is a close family friend who should be here in a few minutes. I was surprised he made it back before my brother. Nathan told me that he lost to the eighth gym and Jared continued to the pokemon league. I didn't hear anything on the news about an upcoming champion. I figured since Jared's coming back...he didn't make it. What a loser!

"Wakey wakey, you two." I can hear Nathan chuckling.

"I don't know how you're up this early." I muttered rubbing one eye and noticed there's more people here...well some family members.

"Aren't you excited?" Nathan chirped, "You're brother's coming!" His eyes traveled towards the water, "And speak of the devil..."

I turned my head in the same direction and saw as the morning color appeared on the horizon. There he surfed on top of a Rhydon's back. As he came to more of a better view, everyone who came started calling out his name and cheered. Jared had his hands in his pockets as the wind kept hitting him. His auburn hair, like mine, flowed a bit. I just realized it grew longer as it shagged onto his eyes. The black and yellow thunder print scarf clung onto his neck. The choice of clothing he's wearing is more suitable for winter. It's almost spring here. Huh, he probably ran out of things to wear. Rhydon paddled his way amongst the waves at an amazing speed. It looked tough and experienced. I wonder if all his pokemon look that scary as well. I can only remember electabuzz and skarmory.

"Oh! I'm so proud of him to make it that far!" My mom proudly shouted as she waited with open arms, "Jared!"

Jared then knelled down to whisper something in Rhydon's ear, probably to slow down. Rhydon finally reached the shore and lowered himself to let Jared jump down. After Jared climbed down, Rhydon shook himself dry and turn to his trainer, "Thank you, my friend." Jared muttered as he pulled out his pokeball and took Rhydon back in.

Just before Jared turned around my mother started to cry as she hugged him, "My son! I missed you so much!"

I chuckled at the sight, watching my brother suffer was priceless, "Your father is going to be so proud of you!" my mom continued. Jared made a face as he struggled lose, "Mom, did you invite everybody?" he asked looking at the crowd who gathered, "I didn't win anything."

"Oh but you surpassed everyone here!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Big deal." I muttered, "I can probably beat the elite four."

Nathan laughed at me, "You're too cute, Jade." he ruffled my hair. I pulled away and gave him a surprised look, "Are you underestimating my skills?"

"Didn't mean to offend you." he winked.

"I'm hurt." my eyes narrowed.

"No, you're just jealous."

"Of what!"

Then Jared walked up to us, "Hey little sister, didn't bother to say hi right?" he questioned with such a sarcastic tone, "You still have your cyndaquil out of its pokeball?" His eyes then traveled to Nathan's before I was able to make a witty comeback. There was a pause and neither of them grinned or bothered greeting. I was confused and stood there awkwardly with Harutaru still sleeping in my arms.

"Nathan." Jared spoke.

"Hello, Jared." Nathan greeted and then looked down on me, "Well Jade, I'll see you guys later on today." and with that he left.

"What's wrong with him?" I muttered to myself as Jared snickered, "He's just mad cause of the eighth badge I won." he answered and walked towards the house.

I stood there watching Nathan go and, "Jade! Come inside already!" my mother called. I shrugged and decided to ask questions later.

"Talk about awkward!" I sang out loud as I skipped back to the house after watching Nathan disappear...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> oh wow...it doesn't look much here. Oh well, I'll put more chapters later.


	3. Let's Settle This As Adults

"Jade!"

_grumble..._

"JADE!"

_grumble...  
><em>

"Come and eat breakfast!"

I awoke, "Was I dreaming again?" I struggled to get out of the bed sheets and finding the strength to get up and walk. Lifting my arms up for a stretch, I sighed, "What a weird dream, then, I thought my brother came back." My feet began to move by themselves...I felt like a zombie.

"Queeeeooool." Haru yawned and then hopped out of bed, following me out in the hall. Rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes, I blindly walked to the kitchen...

"GAH! Jared's back?" I shouted, wide-eyed, I pointed at my brother as if he were a celebrity in the house.

"She thought she was dreaming again." Jared grumbled, "Tsk, tsk typical Jade."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Jade, you should start getting your head out of the clouds and come back down to reality." he said cooly, "Maybe, you would've already been certified as a Pokemon Trainer." he chuckled.

"First of all, don't act so arrogant! And second of all, is it wrong to be a _dreamer_?" Haru stood next to me awkwardly as our sibling argument carried on. He shook his head and thought that it's been too long since the house was disturbed.

"Not even five seconds together in the room and yet you guys still fight as if you were both seven!" My mom shouted above us, "Can there be peace in the table?"

"Jared started it!"

"Jade!"

I rolled my eyes and walked in defeat over the cabinet in search of my cereal. Pushing and taking things out of the way, it was not there!

"Where's my..." I whipped my head towards Jared who was enjoying a bowl full of cereal and an empty box laying next to him on the table, "Jared! Why?"

"Mom..." Jared whined as he rubbed his head.

"Jade, your brother just got back home this morning." she said sternly, "Let him be."

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of my bed with my shoulders slumped, "He's not even here for a day and he's already a pain." With a sigh I fell backwards to stare up at the ceiling. Haru joined me as he rubbed his head against my arm. I picked him up and laid him on my stomach.<p>

"Ele-cta-buzz." a low monotone voice was heard which startled me into sitting upright. I stared at the electric pokemon in shock, "How did you enter my room without making any noise?"

"Electabuzz is quite the stealthy type." Jared proclaimed, "He comes in handy from time to time." he winked.

My eyes narrowed, "What do you want? Another round of humiliating me?" my eyebrow shifted upward, "Oh wait, I wasn't the one who lost against the elite four." I retorted with a grin.

His eye twitched as he clenched his fist, "Listen twerp, I promised mom that I'd take you to get your license renewed." He tried so hard to be nice, I found this side of him funny, "And if you behave like a good girl, then maybe I'll consider giving you some tips on pokemon, traveling, and maybe train that low leveled rodent of yours."

Haru growled at the remark and I reached over to him thinking he may snap at Jared. It be very difficult to behave if he didn't pull the plug, "For your information, Haru and I have been training." I crossed my arms, "Don't think we've just been lying here all day while you were out with Nathan in Kanto!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

We now had a stare down as Haru shook his head.

* * *

><p>I was now sitting down in what it seemed like a college classroom. How awesome is this...They now make you take the same test they give you at the age of ten but since this is an adult class, there's more things in it! There were mostly teenaged boys in the room. Some looked bored as they write their essays and others were either trying to pull their hair or scratch the hell out of their chin from frustration.<p>

With a sigh, my whole upper body collapsed onto the desk and I stared onto the paper. Great this is no longer, _"What do you give your pokemon when it's poisoned?"_ or _"What's the difference between a pokeball and a great ball?"_ This is... name all the elements, the dual elements, it's weaknesses, advantages, and more importantly... _"Explain your answer!"_

"This is...horrible!" I whispered to myself while the instructor gave me a look as he passed my row.

...This test is timed too...

Staring at the second hand of the clock ticking away, I decided staring at the paper wouldn't do much so I began to write the first essay: _"Name three gym leaders from both Johto and Kanto. Write what kind of pokemon they specialize in and what you can do to earn their gym badge."_

Kanto is a no brainer since Jared has told me this answer and now to remember some from here in Johto. My pencil began to write the name "Falkner"...

"Damn it..." I muttered looking on to the next question.

_"Name the original Elite Four."_

A smile appeared as Jared mentioned this question too! With a content sigh, I looked back to where Jared and I were in the hallway. He strictly told me to remember the names of the members who he challenged and their specialties. He had trouble telling me the story of him and the elite four. I take it as though he was ashamed that he was defeated and didn't make it as champion.

I wrote: "Ice-type, Lorelei. Fighting-type, Bruno." I debated whether the next one was ghost or dark...then I remembered I was confusing it for both Johto and Kanto, "Ghost-type, Agatha." I stopped at the last one as I remembered my brother couldn't even say his name...he didn't! Why am I stressing this one out? Isn't he the champion now? I should've caught his name on the television or something. Stupid Jared only sulked over his defeat...

_"I don't think you have to worry about the last one." he muttered as I give him a weird look, "Are you stupid?" I questioned him as he glared at me._

_"That's the same exact thing he told me!" he hissed through his teeth._

_I narrowed my eyes, "Look, it's not my fault you lost! Just give me a name!" he shook his head, already out of it, as he started muttering to himself._

_"Electabuzz couldn't do it...that stupid Dragonite!"_

Huh...Dragonite. I guess the rumors of dragon-type pokemon being the strongest is true...then again my brother had an electric-type and I bet that Dragonite was even better than Electabuzz. Geez, why is Jared so bummed out about this? Just do a rematch after the Johto badges...right?

I inputted the last elite four member, who is now champion, "Dragon-type, Lance." I muttered to myself as I stared at the name, "This guy made some sort of impression to leave my brother in the state he is in."

I wondered, "Huh, now if I was in his shoes..." I chuckled as a smirk made its way on my lips, "Boy, I would've probably beaten them all."

* * *

><p>"So...how'd you do?" Jared asked me as I skipped out of the horrible oblivion and flashed my certificate, which held my test scores, and my trainer i.d. card. "I got a perfect score!"<p>

His eyes widen as he snatched the paper away. His back facing me, "That's impossible! No one has gotten a perfect score since..." I can tell he had his eyes scanning it over and over again. I looked to see his jaw drop.

"Since when?" I grinned, on my toes, to look over his shoulder. He then pulled the paper away and made the same face when he mentioned, "Since the guy who beat me..."

I gave him a speechless look as I was given back my certificate. A mischievous grin fought it's way out, "Want me to beat up the scary Dragon Master?" I teased, as if I were speaking to a toddler.

With the horrible glare, he growled, "Shut up. Don't even mention him." he stormed away.

"Hmph!" I chased after him, "You know, it's not a big deal Jared." he continued to ignore and stepped outside the academy, "There's always rematches with the Elite Four!"

He stopped abruptly, which almost made me bump into him. He turned around to face me, "Don't ever challenge those people! Don't even meet those people!"

Speechless! Preposterous!

"Aha! No! No!" I shook my head, "You may have bossed me around but you cannot dictate my life that way!"

He stormed off yet again but this time he wasn't heading home, "You can't hide forever, Jared!" I shouted after him but he still kept going, "Come on! Jared! What happened with you and the Elite Four?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> here you go =] I added new things to it and made it a bit decent I guess. Sorry if any of you were waiting...I got held up in pokemans black and white XP forgot about Heart Gold and Lance...which reminds me..._(Lance and his dragonite are still waiting in the rain at the lake of rage)_. Well then... back to beating the elite four and Team Plasma XD hurray for new games!


	4. Murkrow Sings

The sun is now gone as I sat on the edge of my window. Nathan has visited, not that I mind though. Usually he comes over for Jared but... seeing Jared hasn't come home yet, I wonder what made Jared so uptight of all this nonsense? Should I even bother asking? What if Nathan knows about this whole thing? Then again, what if Nathan doesn't know what happened at the Elite Four? He did come home first and left Jared over at Kanto on his own…for three years. I stared up at the starry sky, my mind soaring through countless of thoughts. Where is Jared anyways?

A knock was heard at my bedroom door as I let out a soft sigh, "It's open."

Nathan, as I figured, entered with the look of permission, "I need to ask you something..."

Haru poked on one of Nathan's pokeball, which held in a Blastoise, and sniffed it. Nathan took it back and smiled, "Sorry, Haru, but I don't think Blastoise can fit in this room."

"Cynda...?"

"Aw...Haru just wants a friend." I chuckled as Haru tries going for Nathan's Sandslash. His face gave off a weird look, "Why don't you go capture a pokemon for Haru?"

"Nathan, I just barely got my license." I smiled, "I don't think Professor Elm is gonna be up waiting for me so he can give me free pokeballs...which I want cause I don't want to spend money on the first day."

"That is true," he nodded with a grin, "Is there a particular pokemon you want to have in your team?"

I shrugged, _"Whatever feels right."_I quoted, "Is what Jared always says." I, then, explained, "Basically, I would catch any pokemon..." my mind settled on something else when I looked at my little fire rodent, who went on rolling around my bed, "I am looking for something that is water-resistant." I looked back up at Nathan who seems to be in deep thought about something.

"Speaking of Jared..." Nathan started off, "This may sound crazy but does he possess a power to- uh..."

I grinned knowing what he's talking about, "It's not crazy and I don't see it as a power." I laughed a bit, "It makes us sound like freaks. Anyhow, I see it more like a gift."

Yes. Jared and I have this special ability of sensing, feeling, or maybe reading our pokemon's thoughts. I have yet to figure out why. Though, it's always stronger to the first pokemon we received. Of course, since we've been together since birth. I don't know if Jared and I have it similarly. Also is it just the first pokemon we receive? Of course there is that special bond...Ugh! Stupid Jared! He probably has it all figured out!

Nathan's eyes widen, "Are you saying you have it too?"

I nodded, "Yes, I can feel what Haru feels." I picked my cyndaquil up, "I know whenever he's happy, or feels troubled, I sense what he senses, and through battling I can somehow communicate with him in order to win." I explained as I tickled Haru and laughed along with him, "Doesn't it make this whole pokemon trainer thing easier?"

"Yeah...sure..." Nathan said as he looked at us and then at his pokemon, "But y'know, I think Jared and I aren't the only ones with this gift." I wondered, "My mother told me that my dad had some sort of thing as well and I overheard Jared one time that my dad could sort of _control_any pokemon he befriends." I whispered at the last part.

Nathan's eyes widen as I shrugged, "I also believe there's more of these 'gifts'." my deepest memory traveled back, "I saw someone with the power to _heal_." I whispered.

"The power to heal?" Nathan confirmed.

I nodded, "One time I felt rebellious and went off behind my brother's sights and wondered off in between routes thinking Haru can protect me if I ran into trouble but...I got scared which caused Haru to shake up a bit." I remembered how it was getting late and Haru was pacing right next to me, the sound of spearows squawking, and another frightening sound...I shivered, "I got lost in a route...I think it was from here to Blackthorn city?"

Nathan arched a brow, "What in the world were you doing all the way over there?"

"I got lost okay! Sheesh, I was young and stupid!" I cleared my throat, "Anyways, I ran into the biggest golem I've ever seen!" I gasped, "I thought we were goners!" the events played back when Haru tried to burn the round, rocky, turtle as it used 'rollout' on us.

"Golem did a critical hit on Haru and it was coming for me until..." I remembered a bright light and the golem disappearing, "I saw this flying thing out of nowhere and a little boy with a red jacket thing going on that matched his hair, I think, probably around my age at the time...I think he was a trainer. Anyways, I couldn't find Haru so I panicked cause I was in pain as if I got hit by a bulldozer until I saw the boy kneeling down in front of Haru and..."I trailed off as I remembered what he did. It was like a miracle in front of my eyes, "He placed his hand on Haru and it glowed! The pain was disappearing and Haru was okay!"

Nathan kept nodding taking this all in his head, "And...What happened after? Who was this boy?"

I shrugged, "If I knew that, Nathan, I wouldn't just call him..._the boy_!" I laughed, "No but seriously that was some crazy stuff and like some magician he disappeared with that big flying blue snake."

"Quil! Cyndaquil!"

"Haru says it was a dragon but I doubt dragons are like snakes!" I scoffed, "Aren't they supposed to have wings to fly?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "God, Jade, you have to get out of this house."

"I know! That's what I always keep telling myself!"

"Cyndaquil!"

* * *

><p>{3rd Person}<p>

Jared entered the house to see his mom watching the news, "Oh, Jared!" his mom perked up, "Nathan is just upstairs with your sister." she informed him.

Jared froze and looked at his mother, "Why?"

"You know Jared, you've been disappearing and a bit quiet lately..." his mom wondered, "Are you seeing a girl?" she narrowed her eyes.

He chuckled and rolled his, "No, I am not." he then sighed, "I just don't feel like talking to Nathan." he shifted awkwardly, "Do you mind if you don't mention I'm here?" he whispered as his eyes darted to the back, "I'll be out in the backyard."

His mother smiled and understood, "Okay dear, just resolve any problems you have between you two." she said sternly, "You two were such best friends."

Jared began to walk and stared at the stairs while processing his mother's last statement. He sighed to himself; "If you only knew..." he twirled a pokeball in his hand as he quietly stepped out into the backyard.

Over upstairs, Nathan has exited Jade's room, "Well, it's getting late and I don't think Jared is coming home soon."

Jade nodded, "Yeah...I have no clue where he could have gone." she then stretched, "Well I'm off to get ready for bed, then."

Nathan smiled and waved a goodbye before heading the stairs. From a distance, he heard the sound of a releasing pokeball. He stared off to the back for a while. There was nothing in sight. Just the rustling tree in the backyard and the small water fountain that is visible in the glass door. Nathan shrugged and left before bidding the two sibling's mother goodbye.

Meanwhile, Jade was looking all over her pajamas causing her room to look more messier, "Haru, quit making fun of me." she blushed, "I bet if you were human, you'd have a bigger problem."

The little fire-type continues to snicker as Jade narrowed her eyes, "Don't get smart with me or I'll give you a noogie!" she made a fist with an evil grin.

Haru scampered away laughing. She shook her head as she got up, "Well then off to take a quick shower." she looked around for her pokemon, who decided the best hiding spot was under the bed.

"Okay, Haru, while you're under there...look for your high maintenance brush." she teased.

"Quil!" he shouted back.

"Yeah, yeah! I know you like to keep your fur clean."

Haru peeked from under the bed to see his best friend heading to the restroom. He then sniffed for a particular brush. He shivered as he heard the water running down from the other room. Mind you, as a fire-type pokemon, the fear of water is always present. Though, Haru could probably stand a splash of water. Only thing is, it is a very discomforting feeling to have wet fire-resistant fur. Maybe you could see it as dropping a meowth or a persian to a pool of water. They wouldn't like it, even though they are not fire-types.

Haru then found the brush in a drawer where most of the things of his were kept, such as his favorite snack...

"Cyndaquil!" he shouted in delight finding it's treat's hiding place. As soon as his teeth were to bit down on one of them, he heard a distinctive sound, "Cynda?" it was coming from the backyard.

Haru jumped off from the dresser and scurried off to the other room...which was Jared's. He sniffed the air and the room's surroundings.

"Quil...Cyndaquil." _(I smell Jared, but I don't see Jared)_

He continued to follow his nose as Haru's eyes couldn't adjust where he was at, especially at night. Judging from his ear, the noise was coming from outside...

He hopped up to the window sill, which appeared to be open, and he peeked out from above. There was Jared! Haru decided to keep it low and observed what his older brother was up to.

Jared had his hands outward while Electabuzz was producing a series of electricity. It looked like a signal. Haru looked up to see wings flapping. An unfamiliar pokemon was entering his home's territory. Haru's back was heating up as a defense mechanism but the pokemon was flying towards Jared.

The mysterious pokemon clutched onto Jared's arm as it settled his wings to a stop. Haru identified this pokemon as a Murkrow judging by its crow...

It wore a bright red collar, and with it was an attached letter. Jared folds the letter in half after he saw who it was addressed to and shoved it in his pocket. He, then, put another letter onto Murkrow's collar and began to sing to it.

Haru tilted his head to the side in confusion as he heard his older brother's singing a peculiar tune. It was like there some sort of hidden message to it.

"Haru? Where'd you go?" he snapped out of it as he heard Jade calling him from the other room.

Haru quickly forgot about the sight and left Jared's room. Though he did not notice Electabuzz looking up at the little fire mouse. Jared knew Haru was watching through his pokemon's eyes. He stopped his singing as he looked up to his room.

Murkrow crowed like some parrot to get Jared's attention. He looked back at the Murkrow, seeing how it's ready to take off. Jared extended his arm as the Murkrow flapped its wings, preparing for flight. It heaved itself from the arm and flew away from the town's lights.

Electabuzz stopped producing electricity as Jared stared at his bedroom window. His attention went back to the letter at hand...

_"We have to leave..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I really have to start writing more of this, or just find some inspiration. Haha though every time I watch an episode with Lance in it, I can't help but think of Joey Wheeler from YuGiOh. It's...it's dat voice actor XD and it's not just Lance, there are several characters from Pokemon in each season and you'll recognize his voice. I don't remember the actor's name XD I just call him Joey Wheeler. Okay then...hope you enjoy! Now I'm gonna kick back and watch Iron Man._  
><em>


End file.
